Coop Tennyson
Cooplowski Harold Tennyson, better known as "Coop Tennyson" is a young man in his adulthood who does what he has to do to enjoy a regular day, even if going out camping with his family, along with his best friend Jamie. However, unless an alien has something to say about that. That being said, he turns out to be the one of the freat heroes in the Plumber ranks. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: David DeLuise (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Being a very laid back and care-free person, Coop displays that he doesn't look before he leaps, aside from the things which he loves, which are food, music, bowling, gaming, television and anything that involves him being entertained. Unlike Jamie, he shows very little interest in the opposite gender. Shown to be very persistent on getting what he wants, Coop would focus on fixing the problem and won't back away until the very end, regardless on how dangerous or immature it might be. Shown more than once to have a passion for music, his singing often does not result in a good reaction. He dreamed of being a wrestler, but couldn't compete in such as his body limited him, at least without a giant robot. Being famous was an ambition, just the thought of having his own action figure made his eyes sparkle. Coop can be extremely blatant, loudmouthed, thoughtless, foolhardy and blind that all his actions usually result in bigger consequences. Coop doesn't really look for trouble, trouble looks for him. As Coop progresses on with his casual life, certain enemies coming to Earth try to destroy it for their own self reason. In certain situations, Coop has to travel outside of Earth to solve an issue, often leading into more trouble. When he's tired of talking, and wanting to end the fight, Coop has a tendency to recklessly assault the target with the plethora of weapons and arsenel. However, despite Coop's good intentions, the result of his actions usually proves even more devastating than the problem he tries to eliminate in the process. Relationships Friends/Allies *Plumbers **Magistrata **Kiva Andru **Tetrax Shard *Jamie Family *Bill Tennyson *Ashley Ethelridge *Benjamin Tennyson *Jedediah *Gordon Tennyson *Vera Tennyson *Joel Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson *Ken Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Ken Tennyson *Verdona *Sunny *Joel Tennyson *Clyde Fife *Lucy Mann Neutral *Kevin Levin Rivals Enemies *Glorfts *Vilgax *Rooters **Phil Billings Weapons and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Often underestimated physically, Coop has proved to have a lot of strength due to his weight, giving him a better body balance for certain situations such as managing to swing an extra large wrench for more than ten swings, and smashing his window door with a packing punch. However, when it comes to stamina, that's where Coop's weakness enters. Being an overweight adult limits his body to running and dancing, which usually ends up with him extremely exhausted. Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *His hair is rich blonde and eyes are dark brown. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Tennyson Family Category:Bellwood Residents Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Plumbers